


Go To Sleep, Simmons

by Calliecatt93



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt, simmons is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: Simmons hasn't gone to bed in a while. It's up to Grif to fix that. Tumblr Prompt.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Go To Sleep, Simmons

"No”

“That’s not an option, dickhead.”

“It is when I say it is. And I said _no.”_

Grif rolled his eyes as Simmons turned back to his datapad. It was late... he was pretty sure anyways. That’s what his cyborg clock said, at least. It was some point in the day later than when he got up, and he still had so many reports to fill out. Not to mention inventory to take, preparations for the next day to make, parts to order to fix the Warthog (again), and-

“Hey!”

Simmons looked up at Grif after finding his datapad ripped out of his hands. It turned into a glare when the other soldier threw it to the side somewhere.

“Grif, what the fuck?! I need to-!”

“Go to bed,” the orange soldier replied, “you’ve been working on the same shit that no one even told you to do for days now. It's been making you cranky... I mean, more than normal.”

“Is not!”

“See?” Simmons only glared harder. “When was the last time you were even _in_ bed?”

“I slept last night!”

“I said in _bed,_ not on top of your nerd toys.” Grif crossed his arms. “And that was for two hours. That’s a nap, not sleep.”

“I’ll have you know I...!” The cyborg froze. He tried to recall the last time he was in bed. He’d admittedly put it off a few times in favor of catching up on the long list of reports that needed to be filed. But it wasn’t _that_ long ago... right?

Before he could ponder much longer, a hand grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him away from the desk. He quickly found himself being pushed onto his cot, a blanket being thrown over his face. He yanked it off, only to find himself unable to move when something warm and heavy draped over him, making him groan from the added weight.

He glared down at the figure now on top of him.

“Grif-”

“Nope. You’re not moving”

“ _Grif-”_

“You can fill out other people’s shit tomorrow, alright? But we’re going to bed now.”

“I-!”

“Simmons, just shut up and do it.” Grif lifted his head to aim his own glare. “And I mean _sleep._ Not nap. Sleep.”

“But I gotta-!” Before Simmons could finish, a yawn escaped him. He froze. Grif smirked, however.

“There, I win. End of argument.”

Simmons groaned as Grif’s head fell back to his chest. There was now ay that the cyborg was going to able to shove him off right now. He leaned his head back, his organic hand unconsciously reaching up to brush through the other’s dark locks. A common habit whenever they slept together. It always helped him calm down.

“...fine.”

He heard Grif give some kind of pleasing noise. Whether it was due to him admitting defeat or the hair stroking, Simmons wasn’t sure. Just as he felt himself start to doe off, he felt Grif sit up slightly. He cracked his eyes open, seeing the larger man looking at him.

“...what?”

“Am I in an alternate universe, or did you _really_ just crack a smile for me?”

“Wha...? N-no!”

“Bullshit, you were!” Grif was smirking mockingly now “You _wanted_ me to pull you to bed, didn’t you?”

“No!”

“You did! Aww Simmons, you only had to ask. I’d have done it.”

“Shut up and go the fuck to sleep Grif.”

"Oh, now _you're_ the one trying to make people sleep?"

"God, I hate you."

Grif was still snickering as he settled back into place. Despite his own words, they didn't Simmons from resuming his motions until they both finally dozed off. They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work if I'm being honest. I was so stuck on how to write this and just winged it at the end. But it's these idiots in love being idiots in love, and you can't go wrong there. Hope you guys enjoyed~


End file.
